epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 75/@comment-39456053-20190616212319/@comment-37676344-20190617154644
Paid promotions on youtube are not as wild and free as they were back in the hayday of 2012-2014, and now I'm sure the boys are trying to keep things in house money wise with Ad sense and patreon backing them instead of shoving across company endorsement and products. In terms of celebrity endorsement, there's really only been one matchup in the past 6 that could really have had a tweet by a celebrity and thats Zucc v Musk. Maybe Robert Englund and Hugh Jackman, but it seems a little stretchy. In terms of obscurity, ERB is one of the most successful youtube shows of all time, and in this day in age on youtube, exploding in popularity is not the same as a couple years back. There are still plenty of fans as exhibited by the millions of views the first three season 6 battles have gotten, so it surely doesn't seem empty. They will probably never reach the consistently high view count of mid to late season 2, but that was its height of popularity, where newness was still embedded in the series. It's weened out the people who kinda like the concept and attracted those that love the concept, which I'd guess is about 3/4 of their subscriber base. The 2-year hiatus to take time off and get out of Maker didn't really help, but dedicated fans came back none the less. Things have been at roughly the same viewing rate since about season 4, especially the second half since it took longer for it to come out. First month generally garners about 5 million views and after a year things reach about 20 million. We have the explosive ones like HIllary v Donald and Deadpool v Boba Fett that were released at the right time, and then we have things like Hawk v Gretzky, Banner v Jenner, Houdini v Copperfield that just don't get much attention because the matchup wasn't really asked for or the concept wasn't executed how the masses wanted or something of the sort. They began taking more liberties and minority suggestions around Season 4.5 and that's why the viewing rate is how it is. Is ERB dead in terms of relevance? No, that's a terrible assumption because it's not true. Everyone knows who they are still, they get millions of views each video, thousands follow on youtube and instagram, and thousands comment more matchups. Ever since Youtubes algorithm has changed though, new people don't find these as easily. The boys make 3 minute parody videos that have cussing and insults, something which Youtube tends to avoid pushing nowadays. But still ask any Youtuber "Have you ever heard of or watched ERB?" and 999 times out of 1000, they will say yes, because they used to be absolutely massive and in comparison to that, sure, you could say they have definitely died down. But on a per episode basis, ERB probably has some of the highest viewing turnout numbers on youtube today. Thank you for coming to MY TEDtalk